gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Aliane Estren
Lady Aliane Brax nee Estren is the firstborn daughter of Lord Loras Estren. She's also the wife of Jaime Brax, thus the Lady of Hornvale. History Aliane was born in autumn 491AC, to Lord Loras of Wyndhall and Lady Ellyn. She has a twin brother, Roland, currently the heir of Wyndhall, and three younger sisters ; Myranda, Alerie and Alysa. She was raised as a lady in Wyndhall. She has an interest in writing. Recent History First Era Lord Loras set out to find a proper husband to the eight-year-old Aliane. Her mother, lady Ellyn, originally opposed the idea of marrying her eldest daughter, but none of pleas reached Loras' ears, and he searched for an ideal husband for Aliane. Lady Ellyn, however, had a different idea. She sent the girl to Ellyn's parents' castle, the mansion of House Doggett, and left her there, under the guidance of her mother, Lady Carelle, and sister Jayne. Aliane was strictly raised, and educated there, and was first given access to books and lores. From there, Aliane heard of the abduction of Maude Tyrell, and followed the news, giving them a timeline that will she include in the history book she would set out to write some years later. Second Era Aliane was isolated from her family under the care of her grandmother and aunt. She heard the events that were happening at the time, and labeled them in the diary she began writing from the moment she came to the mansion of House Doggett. She didn't hear from her parents, or brother, and begged to go to Wyndhall, to her family. Ladies Carelle and Jayne refused to allow her, and continued to teach her what it meant to be a perfect lady. Aliane wrote a couple of songs there, showing her nostalgia of her old life at Wyndhall, which are still sung in the castle of House Doggett. Third Era At the middle of the Third Era, Aliane first heard of her mother in years. She got a letter, telling her that she is bethroned to the Farren heir. She also said that she got two sisters, Myranda and Alerie, and that Roland wished her to come back. She just wanted to go back to Wyndhall, and she knew that the letter meant her to stay a little longer with her grandmother and aunt. She started writing The Legends of Westeros ''at the end of Third Era. '''Fourth Era' Aliane, now 14, was finally sent back to Wyndhall, after 6 years of, what she called imprisonment with Jayne and Carella, just to find out that her brother Roland was in King's Landing with his uncle, Loras' brother, Jaime Estren, for the sake of learing how to govern. Ellyn gave birth to Alysa at the start of Fourth Era, and Aliane spent time carring for her younger sisters. Loras took interest in his daughter, now an intelligent young lady, and Aliane was, suddenly, her father's secret advisor, even more than Lady Ellyn. He promised he would break the engagament, if she wished for it ; Aliane was eager to learn, and didn't want to marry, out of fear her husband might not understand her wish, so her engagements with the Farren heir were broken. She began to value freedom over all, and finished writing Legends of Westeros ''at the end of Fourth Era. '''Fifth Era' Lady Aliane of Wyndhall, aged 15, is currently with her family at Casterly Rock for the Fair Isle tournament. After she had flowered, Loras arranged for her to marry Lord Jaime Brax. She had no objection, due to a promise she made after her former engagements with the Farren heir were broken, but before she loses her freedom, she began writing and exploring about social classes in Westerosi society. She focused on women and their role, and traveled to Lannisport, sometimes posing as a merchant's daughter, and sometimes as her noble self. She plans to put the infrormation in another book, not yet titled, nor written. Sixth Era Aliane married Jamie Brax at the start of the Sixth Era, and as the new Lady of Hornvale, publishes the Legends of Westeros. Quotes "''Power turns people into monsters." - The Legends of Westeros '' "''Nothing matters if you're not free." '' "''Aliane's just as good as Roland, or any other boy a noble might have. Her only mistake is that she was born a lady." - ''Loras on Aliane "''She's a woman with few secrets, and the heart more honourable than most knights these days. She's a young woman, and yet she knows so much of the world surrounding her. Maybe knowing too much will be the cause of her demise." - Roland '' "How dull can someone be? Even for a noble." - thoughts of Benfred Tanner Family Loras Estren, father Ellyn Estren, mother Roland Estren, bother Myranda Estren, sister Alerie Estren, sister Alysa Estren, sister Jaime Brax, husband Category:Westerlands Category:Estren Category:Character